Simplify the following expression: ${7+4(3x+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 + {4(}\gray{3x+1}{)} $ $ 7 + {12x+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 12x + {7 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 12x + {11}$ The simplified expression is $12x+11$